My Yuffietine Story
by LoverlyYuffie
Summary: Fan pairing Yuffie/Vincent. You learn Yuffie's past, but while learning it, bad things start happening.
1. Chapter 1

**Vincent/Yuffietine FanFic. If you hate the pairing then don't read it. If you read it anyway then don't reveiw it if you say that you hate it. I don't stand those kinds of people.**

**For you people who do like this paring, i give you the power! ;) The story gets better as the chapters go on.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 **

10:15 p.m.

The occasional rustle of people returning late from work.

11:20 p.m.

A few nighttime walkers still about.

Midnight

Her head rested on the window in which she was looking out of. Every thing still. Quiet. Covered in complete utter darkness. It was very soothing to her. She dreamt life like dreams…

5:00 a.m.

Time to start the whole process again.

The ninja awoke to find her right cheek numb from leaning against the window, while it was raining. She yawned and stretched. Just the way she left it, cluttered. She wished that she hadn't come back here, to the boring life of her past.

She got up and walked to a table, which held a picture of her on the back of her most beloved friend.

_Why don't you smile often Valentine?  
You're the only one that makes me Kisaragi…  
Don't say that! You're making me feel weird!  
_  
She giggled. She wished she had taken up Vincent's offer. But being her she said, "I'll be fine! Just gonna catch up with my old man! I don't want to get in your way anyway!" Just like her. She looked back out the window, what a horrible day for a birthday.

"Yuffie! Breakfast!"

Yuffie looked up from her picture. He was trying to make it better…not by much went out her bedroom door, down the hall where her father was sitting, eating. She sat down beside him and took some of the food. She wasn't really in the mood for anything at the moment. She never was really herself since her sixth birthday…

There was a knock on the door. Godo got up to answer it. She heard some talking between her father and some man, why did that voice sound so recognizable? She looked back down at her food. It was just one of her dad's friends that she had met before, that's why, is sounds familiar.

"Happy Birthday Kisaragi."

Yuffie looked up, it was Vincent!

She got up and ran over to him. She hugged him like she hasn't seen him in five years, even though its been a few , a little startled at the embrace, said, "Good to see you too. I told you, you should've come with me."

"I didn't want to be in your way Vincent." Yuffie said, looked a little amused. He smiled back at her.

_May be this is going to be a great birthday after all _, thought Yuffie.


	2. Chapter 2

**WeeEEee...okay. This is a little better than the last one. The next ones are even better! ;)**

**Oh yeah, I don't own these characters. But... I bet you could figure that out.**

* * *

"So that's why you're here, right?"

"I never said that Yuffie. It's just an offer. You don't have to take it up if you think you'll get in my way."

"I never said that!"

"You've been saying that Kisaragi."

Yuffie looked across the table at Vincent. Was he joking around with her? She stared at him with all her might, she couldn't read him.

"She will not be going!" yelled Godo. "She must pay her respects to the dead today!"

"Very sad..." Vincent said, uninterested. "Why on her birthday?"

"Don't you know that her - "

"STOP!!" yelled Yuffie, crying.

"Yuffie, what's the matter?" asked Vincent, getting up.

Yuffie got up and ran to her room. She slammed the door shut and laid on her bed. She never told anyone… how could Godo-?

* knock *

"Yuffie… are you alright?" Vincent asked through the door.

"GO AWAY!" Yuffie yelled.

She heard footsteps leave the door. She shouldn't have yelled at Vincent, he was just trying to comfort her. She cried even harder.

________________________________________________________________________

_It's all right, I'm here…._

"Mother?"

"No, I'm not family."

Yuffie sat up with a sudden jolt. Did she fall asleep? Vincent was sitting next to her, looking concerned. Did she really make a reference about her mother to Vincent?

"Did I call you mother?"

"Either you're talking about your real mother or Jenova…"

"So I called you mother?"

"Yes."

"Sorry…"

"What's this all about?"

"What's what all about?

"Your mother?"

"Nothing. She has nothing to do with anything." Yuffie said sharply.

"I'm sorry, didn't realize it was a touchy subject."

Vincent looked out the window. What was he thinking? thought Yuffie. He could always read her, but she could never read him.

"What do you want to do?" Vincent asked after a few moments of silence.

"Do what?"

"For your birthday? What do you want to do? I'll take you anywhere."

Yuffie smiled at him, she can trust him with this one secret.


End file.
